


Things Past

by black_tea



Series: Garak and Bashir: Related Works [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blackmail, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has a secret he's desperately tried to keep. However, it turns out someone else knows about his enhancements and is seeking to take advantage of the situation. If there is one person on the station that can possibly put things to rights it's Elim Garak. Can he outwit the blackmailer, or will he and Julian be seeking a new permanent address.</p><p>Fills in the gap between 'Absence and Reunion' and 'Modern Love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unwelcome Message

Julian walked into the bathroom to find an annoyed looking Cardassian contorting himself to try and reach a spot on the back of his right shoulder. “Are you all right?” He asked curiously, stepping around to get a better look at whatever it was that had Garak twisting himself into a pretzel.

“It's a loose scale.” He huffed. “Usually they just fall off easily by themselves, but every now and again there will be one that is determined to hang on. Always in a hard to reach place, it never fails. It keeps getting caught on my shirt.” He added in irritation.

“Well, why didn't you say something? Here, come with me.” He took Garak by the arm and led him to the bed. “Sit.” he commanded.

Garak hesitated for a moment then seated himself on the edge. Julian dodged back into the bathroom to find a bottle of oil that Cardassians liked to use as moisturizer and a washcloth. “Now be a good patient, I know it's against your nature.” he insisted as he sat down behind his partner and peered at the scale in question. Large and firm, it occupied a spot on the lower back of his shoulder. It was barely hanging on, or seemed that way. The corner didn't seem to want to let go. He worked some oil around the area to help loosen the scale and sooth his skin and gently began to work it away. Garak made no objection aside from a slight twitch of his shoulder. Suddenly he felt the scale give, and it came away easily with only a few drops of blood. He dabbed at it carefully with the cloth.

“Would you like me to fix this for you?”

“No, I'm sure it will be fine with a little antiseptic.” Garak replied sounding a little more cheerful.

The new scale was several shades darker than it's kin and softer to the touch. Julian pressed his lips to the smooth, cool surface in a loving kiss. The gesture seemed to fluster Garak slightly who replied with a rather pleased, “Well, now.” 

Julian leaned against his back, encircling the Cardassian's waist with his arms and holding him close. They sat that way for some minutes, warm and content. “As nice as this is, I believe you have a paper you're supposed to be writing, and I have customers that need to be seen to.”

Julian sat up with a sigh. “All right, if you insist.” He clambered off the bed and leaned forward to give Garak a kiss on the lips. “Behave yourself, and in the future let me know if you have any more scales bothering you.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

* * *

Julian stood with the other senior officers on the bridge for a morning briefing. There had been some discussion of the probable reasons they had all been called together with the consensus being a response to the rumors that had been going around about possible smugglers in and around the station. It wouldn't have surprised Julian to find out that the rumors were true – with the wormhole and increased traffic in this little corner of space came more temptation for shady business dealings and out right thievery.

“All right, listen up everyone.” Sisko announced. “I know there has been talk of increased smuggling and theft around here. After sharing information with the Bajoran militia and taking statements from supply ships and freighters, I'm unfortunately inclined to believe that the rumors have not been overstating things. A freighter carrying nonperishable foodstuffs was stopped and boarded just outside of Bajoran space only two days ago.

We don't know exactly who's behind this – whether these are individuals acting alone, or a larger organization at work. With that in mind, I'll be having security checking all ships docking at the station. I also want all of you to be extra aware of your surroundings. If you see any suspicious behavior, I want it reported so it can be checked into. We're better safe than sorry.”

“Excuse me sir, this has nothing to do with the Klingons, does it?” Julian asked.

Sisko shook his head. “It's not looking likely. If it were Klingons harassing local shipping, their actions would be better coordinated.” He looked around at his senior staff. “I think that covers everything. Just make sure to keep your eyes and ears open.”

Julian nodded, and after exchanging a brief word with Jadzia, he headed for the infirmary and his first patients of the day.

* * *

Julian glanced at the clock. Quiet pervaded the lab and infirmary. There were no more scheduled patients, and no surprise injuries or illness. After an hour of nothing, he decided to spare his medics from busywork and sent them home with the promise that he would immediately comm them if something came up. He, however, could actually use the downtime to work on the paper he had been hoping to have published in the next Starfleet medical journal. Unfortunately, he faced a looming deadline. _At least I have all the research I need. It's just a matter of putting it all together._

He knew Garak intended to stay a little later in his shop to finish a commission, so there was no reason not to put in an extra hour or so. Especially when he could enjoy the blessed quiet. Julian quickly became absorbed double checking facts and reviewing his research. He picked up the PADD sitting a part from the others on the corner of his desk. He intended it for his notes, but when he switched it on, he found something very different. At first Julian assumed Garak had recorded a message for him – but when he clicked it a man's silhouette appeared – or at least he assumed the person was male. 

“Doctor Bashir,” it began. “I have left you this message in hopes we might come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. You have access to certain items, medical supplies, that we need. I happen to have access to your _complete_ medical history that you've been hiding from Starfleet...”

Julian felt himself go hot starting at his head and moving through his body and then icy cold with dread. He stared at the small screen in disbelief. Whatever this was, it wasn't a joke – no one he knew was aware of his enhancements, not even Garak. Should one of them find out, it wouldn't be treated as a prank.

“So in the interest of everyone's continued success and happiness, you will help us get what we want and I will make sure your secret stays a secret. There is a large shipment of medical supplies being delivered to the station in less than two weeks time. You will make sure we get what we need and erase any evidence. I will contact you with more specific instructions as the time gets closer. 

And let me be absolutely clear, Doctor. If you go to security, I will come forward with this information. If you prove uncooperative, I will come forward with this information. No security, and keep the spoonhead out of it too. It's amazing what Starfleet will allow these days.” The voice that had been steady and pleasant before took on an air of disgust. “Right now I am the only one that knows what a freak you are. If I feel threatened, I'll make sure more of my people are... fully aware of the situation. Remember, the more people who know a secret, the greater the chance someone slips up. Good day, Doctor Bashir. I think we will have a pleasant working relationship.”

The message ended, but Julian could do nothing but sit and stare blankly at the screen. How had this happened? He knew there was always a possibility his secret would get out, but like this? It seemed unreal, like something from a bad holodrama. His heart thumped in his chest, and it took a long while before he could do anything other than sit and shake.

* * *

When Garak arrived back at his quarters, his immediate assumption was that Julian hadn't come home yet. It was too quiet, too neat. He glanced around and raised his eye ridges in speculation at his mate's shoes sitting none to neatly by the sofa. One of his PADDs sat forlornly on the table. So perhaps home after all? He made his way to the bedroom and promptly solved as least part of the mystery. The young man lay on the bed still in his uniform, clutching the well worn stuffed toy to his chest and curled up in an amazingly tight ball for someone with such long limbs. He made no sound that indicated he knew Garak was even there.

“My dear?” he asked. It didn't take years of training in the Obsidian Order to come to the conclusion that the Human suffered from some kind of distress. “Are you unwell?”

The ball that was Julian shifted slightly, and not knowing what else to do, Garak sat down beside him on the bed. “You seem to be squeezing that poor...what is it?...bear? rather hard. It's a bit threadbare as it is. I worry for it's continued structural integrity.” He lay a hand on Julian's side and felt him tense for a moment. With a sigh Garak continued to rub his side and then his belly in an attempt to get the young man to uncurl.

“Elim?” He finally said in a shaky voice.

“Yes, love?”

“I have something I need to tell you.” His voice sounded so defeated that a knot of worry immediately formed in Garak's chest. He couldn't begin to guess what piece of clearly awful news Julian didn't want to tell him, but his imagination immediately began leaping to worst case scenarios – the end to their relationship, Julian seriously ill...

“I'm listening.” Garak's calm tone gave no clue as to his sudden near panic.

Julian uncurled slightly, though he still didn't turn to look at his lover. “When...when I was younger, quite little really, I had a lot of...problems.” He sighed. “It was clear that I was not meant to be like I am now – brilliant, that is.” The self mocking tone forestalled any teasing remark about his ego. “I had a terrible time learning simple things other children took for granted.” He took a deep breath and Garak continued to pet his back and side soothingly. “My parents decided in their infinite wisdom,” his tone made it clear what he thought of their 'wisdom, “that they would find someone who could fix me, and so they did, legality be damned.”

“Oh. Oh!” Garak exclaimed softly in spite of himself as numerous puzzle pieces suddenly clicked into place. “Genetic engineering.”

“If anyone finds out, my career in Starfleet will be over, and my parents... they broke the law.”

Garak wrinkled his nose in disgust. “How incredibly foolish of Starfleet – to discard a loyal and talented officer, because of a decision he didn't make.”

“But that's the way it is.” Julian said miserably.

Garak began to grumble about Starfleet and hypocrisy, but realized it wouldn't currently help. “Why now? Does someone know?” he asked instead. Julian had kept his secret for many years, and something must have caused his current state.

“Yes.” came the reply and then a few moments pause. “Someone is trying to blackmail me. I don't know who they are – but I'm pretty sure it was a man. Humanoid, but it was too dark in the recording to see his face. Not a very useful description, huh?”

“Recording?”

“Yes, it's was on my PADD – the one I take notes on. At first I thought you sent me a message.” Julian said miserably and then took a shaky breath. “My other ones are all kept very secure due to medical records, but this one doesn't have confidential information on it, just notes that don't mean anything to anyone else.”

Garak bit back a sigh. Now was not the time to lecture Julian on security risks. “And what does this person want?”

“Medical supplies. If I don't cooperate, my secret's out. If I go to security, my secret's out. If he feels threatened, my secret's out. I'm assuming that last one was aimed at you, by the way.”

“Hmph.” was all Garak said. _As if he would even see me coming_. “I assume there is some connection to the incidents of smuggling on and around the station?”

“I don't know, but it's an awfully big coincidence. The man could be Maquis. He was less than impressed by my fraternizing with you.” He added in a somewhat more normal voice. “I can't give him what he wants, but I don't want to lose my career over this. I don't know how closely I'm being watched, either.”

“How much are they trying to get?”

Julian uncurled a little more. “There's a large shipment of medical supplies coming to the station. Some of it's meant to stay here and some of it's going to Cardassian frontier colonies that were being hit hardest by the Klingons. It's set to arrive in ten days. That's what they want, and as CMO, I have access to it. I think the idea is for me to skim some of it off for them and then change the records to make it seem like nothing was taken.”

“Is this meant to be a one time affair? That's the difficulty with blackmailers, my dear. They have a tendency to keep coming back.” It seemed the more he kept Julian talking, the calmer he became.

“That's what I'm afraid of. We receive shipments regularly – this one's a bit bigger than normal, but still. It would be all too easy to have me do the same thing every time until someone eventually wises up. I hate this.” He began tightening up again.

“Sh, sh...Julian, dear.” He firmly but gently rolled the human over on to his back so he could actually look at him. He had seen Julian upset before – usually after the loss of a patient, but never quite like this. Never defeated. Garak traced a tear track down Julian's cheek with a gentle forefinger, his anger flaring, but kept under tight control. 

“I'm so sorry. You never knew any of this – I never told you I was a freak.” 

“Is that what you think? What nonsense. You are who you've always been. You may not have come by all your gifts naturally, but it is you who chooses how to use them. You didn't have to become a doctor, you didn't have to join Starfleet, you didn't have to care so scrupulously for your patients. All the talent in the world means nothing if it isn't properly honed and used.”

“Is that what Cardassian's think?” he asked.

“It's what this Cardassian thinks. Bio-sciences and genetics are strong points of ours, you know. More so than other forms of technology.” He waved a hand around to encompass the station and ships floating through the void of space. “That kind of engineering is discouraged as it is all too easy to abuse. That being said, the state would not turn it's back on a loyal talented citizen. That would be silly – like a builder throwing away a tool because it was too good.”

“A tool of the state.” Julian managed a watery chuckle. “How very Cardassian.”

Garak shrugged, somehow making it an elegant gesture. “Isn't that what you are? A tool for Starfleet to use? You may not like the example, but it is apt.”

Julian thought for a moment. “I suppose that makes some kind of sense. But I'm afraid Starfleet's stance on this is very strict.”

“Do you know how many people possess this information?”

“Just him for now. That will change if he feels like his safety is compromised. It's possible he's alone here to set things up before his accomplices arrive to pick up the goods.”

Garak nodded. “That makes sense. Well, we have two weeks to get this sorted.”

Julian just stared at him. “If you go chasing after him...”

“My dear, as if I would ever do anything so blatant and clumsy. For the most part the Maquis, if that is who this man is working for, are ill-trained, inexperienced terrorists. I'm not saying they can't and don't do damage, but they tend to lack finesse.”

“Something you have in spades.”

“Naturally.” Garak replied, puffing up slightly. “At least we know our quarters aren't bugged.”

Julian sat up sharply. “What?” He sounded near panic.

Garak placed a restraining hand on his chest. “Hush, I said we weren't bugged, didn't I?”

“How do you know that?” Julian's expression was mystified.

Garak allowed himself a smug smile. “I'm always well prepared. I have a device that jams signals commonly used by surveillance technology.”

“You have got to be the most paranoid person I have ever met.” He replied in awe.

“What you call paranoia, I call being pragmatic – and look how useful it's become. Especially since things such as listening devices don't occur to you.” He raised a hand to forestall any objections. “Look, this is something I can help you take care of, like you took care of my scale earlier.”

That brought a small smile to Julian's pretty face. “I don't think they're quite on the same level, but thank you.”

Garak studied his youthful partner. Talking seemed to have revived Julian somewhat, but he still looked like he was in a bad way. Not that Garak could blame him. He himself knew what it was like to loose a career and find oneself persona non grata. Julian should not have to suffer that. “You still look very tightened up. I'll run you a bath – it will help relax you.”

With no objection forthcoming, Garak drew a hot bath and then sat down next to Julian and began undressing him. “I don't know if I want...right now.” the Human said.

“Hush, child. It's just a bath, and as far as I am aware sitting in a tub of water with one's clothes on is not typically done.” With that, Julian sat quietly and let Garak strip off his uniform, his hands amazingly gentle. He stood and scooped up a now unresisting Julian and carried him into the bathroom. With Julian sufficiently submerged, Garak stripped off his own tunic to keep it from getting wet, and sat down on the floor next to the tub.

“I always knew there was a chance my secret was going to get out. I tried so hard for so long to seem like everybody else, and now it's happened... I just didn't expect it to happen like this.” He sighed, resting his chin on his knees. “It makes it worse in a way. I don't like feeling used.” 

Garak's desire to track down the bastard who caused this and make his day very very bad was increasing astronomically. “I can't see you just letting yourself be used. I am correct, aren't I?” He raised his eye ridges in question and moved to sit on the edge of the tub so he could massage the muscles in the back of Julian's neck and shoulders.

“Of course not.” He replied firmly. “I couldn't, and as you said earlier, they'll only come back wanting more later. I suppose I should start thinking about an alternate career.”

“I don't know that it will come to that yet.” Garak pointed out more calmly than he felt. “You did consider your options before.”

“Yes, and it still holds true – lots of places need doctors.” He smiled sadly. “I really would've given up my Starfleet career for you, and been fine with it – well, I'd be angry because who I love shouldn't be any of their business, but I wouldn't regret it, because I _do_ love you.” Garak kissed the top of his head at that. “This though, this is just ugly.”

“Which is why we'll put a stop to it.” Garak with a confidence that wasn't wholly faked. He was not without his own talents after all, and they did tend in this direction.

“And if that doesn't happen, I'll make sure security gets them.” Julian grumbled. He sat silently for several long minutes. “I lied to you. I'm sorry.”

If the situation weren't so serious, Garak would've burst out laughing. “Lied? Oh, my dear. I'm not upset with you, I'm proud of you! You managed to keep a secret that big from me for years. That's no small accomplishment. There's hope for you yet.”

* * *

Julian lay on his side still in his pajamas despite the fact he rarely bothered with more than his underwear. But they were soft and comfortable, and Garak had found them for him to wear when he finally pulled himself out of the bath tub. The Cardassian lay spooning him, one arm firmly about his middle. Julian felt protected laying there in his arms, but far from safe – not from physical danger, but the fear that everything was going to change on him. His career, his friends, all gone. Well, not entirely. Garak wasn't going anywhere. If there was one positive thing to out of all the trouble, it was that Julian didn't have to lie to Garak anymore about what he was.

He started to tense again, and Garak soothingly began rubbing his chest and middle with a soft, “Hush now, you'll be alright.” And it _did_ help. At least if he had to start over, it wouldn't be alone. He wondered if he should warn his parents, but the idea of sending a communication that sensitive seemed unwise. This was clearly for him and Garak to sort out...or suffer the consequences.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak begins collecting his own information and proves once again that being a tailor is more interesting than one would presume.

Garak eased carefully out of bed the next morning in an effort not to wake Julian. The poor young man looked so peaceful, and Garak didn't doubt he could use the sleep. Nothing boosted one's ability to cope like being well rested. He paused for a moment to admire the slender wrist, and gently parted lips. The sleep-tousled hair and the faint bristles that graced his jaw. With one last look, he slipped noiselessly out into the kitchen area. 

He replicated a mug of red leaf tea and sat down to inspect the PADD. He switched the small hand held computing device on intending to find out as much as he could. He knew better than to attempt breaking into the man's computer system willy nilly – if he left any tracks it could spell the end of Julian's career. However, he could ascertain whether or not the message was sent from a point off station or on. Off station would create serious difficulties, while a location on station simplified things enormously. 

He turned the volume on low so as not to wake his sleeping mate and replayed the message. Anger filled him. Not the red hot anger that drove Klingons to bash at each other with antiquated weapons, but a cold and implacable fury that left room for cunning and the quiet, careful and relentless stalking of one's prey. Far better to be cold and calculating than lose one's head. That's how mistakes got made, and Garak couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Information retrieval was not an unfamiliar task to the Cardassian. Not unfamiliar at all. It helped that the blackmailer lacked the sophistication of say a government facility. Still, he seemed considerably better than the run of the mill ne'er do wells, which lent credence to some connection to the Maquis. Garak reminded himself to look more fully into other reports of theft in the area. What was being taken could tell a lot about the thieves. 

This particular job seemed just a bit too ambitious for a small independent group, and the need for medical supplies specifically... Granted, if Julian gave into them once, he had no doubt they'd start wanting other things as well. If they were Maquis, no longer having Eddington conveniently placed on the station would require them to find a new way to obtain goods and information. There was a distinct possibility they could insert one of their own people onto the station in general, maybe even find another sympathetic Starfleet connection. But to have the good fortune of having a Starfleet officer with the attendant security clearance? Though Garak wasn't one to put stock in 'luck,' he had no doubt that the Maquis had been extremely fortunate to have someone like Eddington land in their laps. Which of course made finding a weak link in the station chain of command an imperative. And they needed someone high enough up to have access to security codes... someone young, less experienced, easier to intimidate...in short, Julian Bashir. Granted they misjudged the young man's character completely.

It didn't take long to confirm what he already expected to find. The offending message did indeed originate from somewhere on the station. He didn't think it was one of the main computer systems, and the security risk involved would've made that action foolish. The soft sound of footsteps brought Garak's mind sharply back. Julian walked in already dressed and groomed, though the persistent look of worry on his face seemed very much out of place. 

“You should've woken me.” He said, falling into a chair.

“No, I should not have. You needed the sleep.” Garak replied. He set the PADD down with a click and regarded the young man seated across from him. “You might be interested to know that our friend here is somewhere on the station. It makes the most sense, really, considering he had to have been watching you for awhile.”

Julian grimaced. “That is disturbing.”

Garak shrugged. “From his point of view a necessity – he needed to know if he could get to you, and what kind of threat you'd be to him. Not to mention his need for leverage. I did find two listening devices. You should really eat something, my dear.”

“What!”

“Eat something.” Garak coaxed. “No need to wander around hungry all day, because some malcontent is giving you trouble.”

Julian rose from the table and flashed the Cardassian a dark look. “No, I meant about our quarters being bugged. I know you mentioned the possibility last night, but I thought you were just being...” his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

Garak's eye ridges rose. “Paranoid? Hardly, my dear.” he said with a sniff. He waited till Julian sat back down with some tea and toast to continue.

“I expect he was looking for information he could use against you, and perhaps to know if I posed a threat. Of course the poor thing was rather disappointed,I am sure, when unknown interference caused him to get little more than static.” He smiled smugly, pleased that the precautions he had taken had been useful.

“That means that someone snuck in here to plant them.”

“Yes, of course. I will be changing the security codes today. I left the bugs, of course. Better for him to think it's interference than tampering. If he thinks they've been tampered with he's more likely to want to plant new ones. It gets annoying constantly hunting for the silly things.” Garak sighed.

Julian stared at him while he slowly chewed his toast. “No one could ever say you haven't led an interesting life.” he finally said.

Garak just smiled. “Oh, not that interesting, I assure you. I am, after all, just a tailor.”

* * *

Julian glanced around him as he made his way through the station. He couldn't help but wonder which, if any, of the people around him might be his tormentor. The Bajoran man carrying a satchel? The young ensign hurrying on his way? Julian knew that this kind of speculation would only lead to more anxiety and paranoia, but it was difficult to stop. Slowly he forced his shoulders down and his chin up. Regardless of his professional life's impending demise, as of that day, he was still a Starfleet officer with a job to do.

He wanted to believe that between himself and Garak, Garak in particular, the man could be caught in time. However, he didn't dare assume that success would be a definite outcome. He tried to plaster a normal expression on his face when he reached the infirmary, but he clearly hadn't been successful judging by the concerned looks the nurse on duty kept throwing him.

“I'm sorry, Doctor, but are you feeling alright today?” she asked.

Julian managed a smile. “I'm fine, just a poor night's sleep is all.” he assured her.

She smiled cheerily. “I'm sorry about the lack of sleep, but I'm glad you're not ill, because we're about to be overrun with people needing inoculations. The flu's going around again, thanks to a Bajoran business man that didn't see fit to stay at home sick instead of taking a shuttle here.”

Julian sighed. “Ok, flu shots it is, then.”

* * *

Julian drug himself back to his quarters at the end of the day with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was tired and ready to go home and relax, on the other, without the hubbub of patients and medics running around, his mind wanted to dwell on the blackmailer.

He decided to wait till Garak came home to eat and wandered into the bedroom. He shed his jacket and turtle neck, shoes and socks and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not he'd have the luxury of staring at this very same ceiling nine days from now. He knew he should stop feeling sorry for himself, but he hated the lack of control he felt – that everything he had worked for could be wiped away so quickly. He heard Garak come in, and he called out a greeting.

“Ah, there you are.” The Cardassian greeted him with a smile and admiring gaze before mimicking Julian's earlier actions. It seemed that tonight was a night to be comfortable. “And how are you doing? Your day wasn't too bad, I hope.” Garak said, laying his tunic aside, seating himself on the edge of the bed and regarding him softly.

“Ok, I guess. No more threatening messages, but I'm sure that won't last.” He sighed. “It still feels completely surreal, like this kind of thing shouldn't happen in real life. I know that's silly, of course things like this _do_ happen but...” 

He gazed at Garak from where he lay and suddenly realized how badly he needed the older man, was desperate for intimacy. Julian reached out with one foot and rubbed it against Garak's inner thigh and between his legs. The Cardassian's breathing deepened, his lips parted. Julian softly, almost shyly asked, “would you fuck me? Please?”

Garak blinked at the sudden and unexpected change of subject, and then the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. “How could I possibly refuse such a request?” He ran his hand over Julian's knee and down one long thigh.

The Cardassian unbuttoned his trousers and lay them beside his tunic before turning back to Julian. He undid the young man's pants and spent a moment stroking the fuzz on Julian's lower belly before sliding off the rest of Julian's clothing. It felt good to lay there, his back pressed down against a soft mattress and clean sheets. He parted his thighs invitingly and Garak slid down between them, covering Julian with his body as he leaned down for a kiss. It was slow, and soft and wet, a gentle counterpoint to the pinch Garak gave his nipple. Julian's body rose up to press against the Cardassian's smooth belly.

Julian ran his hand over the broad scaled back comforted by the familiar weight of Garak's sturdy body atop his own. He lifted one leg slightly in order to rub his calf against Garak's bottom and thighs, a pleased sigh escaping from him. He moved his hands back up to rub and kneed the thick ridges, now quite flushed with arousal. Garak rumbled his approval, his mouth sucking at Julian's throat. He lifted   
himself up, causing Julian to reach for him almost desperately, but soon he was back where Julian could wrap himself around his lover. And his fingers – Julian whimpered, pulling his legs back further as he was filled and stretched, slickened and coaxed. He moaned and moved his hips as his lower body began to fill with a lovely warmth.

“Oh, more...” he pleaded when the wonderful fingers were pulled back.

“My, so impatient.” Garak chuckled. Julian thought the Cardassian looked even more beautiful aroused with the darkened ridges contrasting with the lighter gray, and his cock proudly erect. 

Julian found himself being rolled over on to his front, a move he didn't object to in the slightest. It was comfortable to lay sprawled out across the bed, the sheets cool and soft against his belly. Strong hands shifted his hips into a more amenable position, and soon Julian found himself wonderfully filled. He groaned. This was perfect, despite everything that had happened this was exactly what he needed – Garak's front rubbing against his back as he thrust, the teeth nipping playfully at his shoulder, and those perfect thrusts that left him moaning and clutching at the sheets. And the sounds Garak made – little grunts, gasps and groans that set Julian even more alight. 

A hand reached down between Julian's body and the bed to rub and squeeze his erection. The exquisite pressure and the thumb rubbing gently over the tip pulled more cries from him as Garak picked up the pace. When it was all over and Julian lay limp and utterly relaxed, Garak slid his arms under and around him, rolling them both onto their sides so that Julian's body was cradled against Garak's. 

“Feel better?” Garak murmured into his ear.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I know it's impossible not for you to worry, and I can't make any promises about how this will turn out in the end. But my dearest, try not to drive yourself crazy over it.” He paused to press his lips just behind Julian's ear. “I decided to see how difficult it was to find the medical records he stole. It's wasn't easy – mostly because no one would think to even investigate for such a thing. This person must have been watching you and collecting data for awhile, which means he had to have been here on the station for some time. It's also unlikely any of his compatriots would accidentally stumble across the same information.”

Garak mused silently to himself, his fingers gently caressing his lover's chest. “This gives us a place to start. We know this person is male, humanoid, been on the station for a fairly extended period of time, most likely had contact with you, though you wouldn't remember, and is good with computer systems. He must have come to the station after Eddington made his rather abrupt departure, since knowing Eddington, if he'd had this information, he would've turned you into Starfleet immediately.”

“That still leaves a large list of suspects.” Julian sighed, snuggling closer in against him.

“Yes my dear, but knowing where to start is a very valuable thing, don't you think? And I am not the only one on this station with a keen eye for observation.”


	3. Carrots and Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian work to uncover the identity of the blackmailer. Garak pulls in some help from an unexpected quarter.

Julian wearily rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at security footage for what felt like an eternity, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. Garak's suggestion that Julian had probably seen the blackmailer before seemed logical. The man had clearly been stalking Julian for months – it was hard to imagine that they wouldn't have crossed paths at some point. And Julian possessed a very good memory largely thanks to the genetic tinkering he was so desperately trying to hide. However, he still couldn't call up every face he had seen, every interaction he had engaged in at will. He needed something to jog his memory, and his best bet was the station security. If the blackmailer had been stalking him, there was no way he wouldn't have been sighted around the infirmary.

All Julian had to do was look for a person loitering about often in that vicinity... during all the times Julian was on shift over the last several months. He had begun going back to around the time Eddington had fled the station, but since he didn't know when the stalking had begun, there was a lot of pointless footage to flip through. He then decided to work his way back from the present. Of course, this man was proving to be a talented sneak, and Julian was beginning to wonder if he had been purposely trying to stay out of view of the cameras. Julian rose to stretch his legs and replicate a badly needed cup of tea. He wished, not for the first time, that he could question his medical staff. Several of them had sharp eyes and liked to gossip. Little escaped them. However, their love of gossip made them the worst people he could possibly ask. He had considered making inquiries under the guise of keeping an eye out due to the thefts, but they would expect to have anything pertinent handed over to security, and Julian couldn't do that. The mind numbing footage he had been staring at since breakfast had come via Garak who had been only too pleased to break into the station's computers. Julian suspected his love of hacking them had become a sort of game since he knew how much it bothered Odo and Kira that he could.

He sat down on the sofa to take a break, deep in thought. _Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way. The infirmary isn't the only place he would've been hanging around. That whole area has too much traffic to look through...where else... _He tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch as he mentally flipped through the places he usually went – the holosuite with Miles and sometimes Garak, Quark's, visits to Jadzia, Garak's shop, Ops, the replimat.__

__“Oh, I'm so stupid! Of course, why didn't I think of it before!” He sat up quickly nearly spilling the remains of his tea. “The bugs...he had to come here to plant the bugs. There's security footage of the passage ways.” It was still a lot of footage to hunt through since neither he nor Garak knew exactly when they had been planted, but he could narrow the times down to when they weren't likely to have been home overlapping with the times that area of the habitat ring was the least active. He sat down at the computer with renewed energy, his tea forgotten._ _

____

* * *

Garak could count the people he truly trusted on one hand with fingers left over, and one of them happened to be Julian. However, there were other aspects to a person's character that ensured their usefulness besides trust. Predictability was one of them. Garak examined the finished product. The jacket he had taken in for Quark would suit the Ferengi quite well, and replacing the buttons was certainly a nice touch. He smiled. Ferengi were wonderful creatures really. Obnoxious, true, and certainly not trustworthy, but predictable? Oh yes. Garak knew exactly what made Quark tick, making the little man a very useful tool indeed.

He slipped the coat into a plastic bag to protect it, turned off the lights, and made his way to Quark's. He had timed his visit to correspond to the slower hours in between lunch and the evening crowd that came in after their shifts were over. Quark himself was wiping down the bar and surreptitiously keeping an eye on the few customers he had. Rom was at the other end of the bar having a conversation with Morn. Garak pasted on a cheery smile, though this one was almost genuine. 

“Hello, Quark. I needed to get out of the shop for awhile, and since I have your coat finished, I thought I'd bring it to you and save you a trip.”

“Oh, thank you.” Quark replied looking wary.

“If you have some where private to try it on, I can double check that the fit is correct.” Garak raised his eye ridges in an expression that clearly said, 'I need to speak to you in private, if you please.'

Quark did not immediately invite Garak back. In fact, he seemed to be weighing his sense of growing apprehension against the possibility that whatever Garak wanted might profit him in some way – just as Garak expected him to react. Finally his curiosity overcame his distrust. “All right, come on.” As soon as Quark shut the door to his living quarters, Garak began searching for bugs. Not that he expected to find them. Julian didn't typically socialize with Quark. The Ferengi stared at him with a somewhat mystified expression, and Garak gestured for silence.

When he was done, the Cardassian seated himself. “Just taking precautions.” he explained. “I have a proposition for you – an exchange of information.”

“Oh, and what information would that be. I'm a business man, not a spy.” Quark sighed, sitting down.

“But you know an awful lot of what goes on around here, don't you? I imagine it's good for business. You wouldn't want to miss any opportunities... or get caught by overzealous security officers.” He cocked an eye ridge.

“Yeah, ok, I pay attention. As a bartender I hear things. Why? What is it you want to know?”

“Not yet.” Garak replied. “It's over a sensitive matter, and I don't want people to know I've been making inquiries.”

“You're saying you don't trust me. It figures, just because I'm a Ferengi...” Quark sat back.

“Quark, I don't trust anybody, excepting Julian of course. No need to take it personally. I just need to know you aren't going to let something slip. Of course if you did, I can make things very very difficult for you. Don't think I don't know about the illegal goods that make their way here.” Garak smiled pleasantly. 

“If you know so much, what do you need me for, then?” he demanded in a querulous tone. “I didn't ask you to come here.”

“Calm down, no need to get flustered. And I _did_ say I'd make it worth your while, didn't I? I just want to make sure there are no...misunderstandings. That's only good business. I'm sure there's some rule of acquisition about it.”

The Ferengi thought for a few minutes. “Look, if I agree, you can trust me to be discreet. You're right it would be bad for business if I wasn't.”

“Excellent.” Garak's face broke into a smile. “I happen to know of a captain with a freighter of goods including some rare artifacts. Quite valuable. Word is he needs to get rid of them fast. There are already several interested parties planning on meeting him here. However, I can make sure you can contact the seller first. There's liable to be a good deal of latinum in it.”

Quark mulled over Garak's offer, but Garak could tell he was interested. _very_ interested. “And what do you want in return?”

“To know if you've noticed anything going on that's not quite on the up and up. People talking to each other that shouldn't be. Anyone hanging around a little too often. Someone asking questions about Starfleet or security personnel.”

“Hmmm...there's usually several people a night that look like they're up to something. But if anything stands out I'll let you know.” Quark paused in thought. “There might be something...but it could turn out to be nothing. I noticed someone in Starfleet uniform – a young man, not an officer...um...wore a gold uniform, he was talking a couple times to another man, Human I think, though I didn't get that close a look. The man looked a bit scruffy? Older. But it might turn out to be nothing – they could've been talking about anything.” Quark cautioned. “I couldn't hear anything they said, but it seemed like they were trying to be discreet. I wouldn't even have thought of them, except that they've met several times over the past two months. People like to think they can hide in a crowd, but when you're there everyday you tend to notice them after awhile.” He shrugged.

“Interesting.” Garak replied as he mulled over this new information. “Let me know if you can think of anything else or notice something new. And as far as anyone is aware, we were discussing your coat.” He pulled out a piece of paper with contact information on it and handed it to the Ferengi. “Here you go. He should be arriving within a few days. If he's close enough, you might even be able to send him a message now.”

“Thank you. Oh, and don't worry, nobody will know you've been asking questions.”

“Oh, I know that. It would be very unprofitable if they did.”

* * *

“Garak, come here and see this!” Julian called without turning to look. Garak walked over to where the Human sat at the computer terminal.

“Oh? And what have you found, love?” He stood beside the chair, one hand resting on Julian's shoulder. 

The corner of Julian's mouth twitched upward at the pleasant weight. “I've been going through the security footage. I started with the infirmary, but it was too much data to go through, but then I thought I might catch something in the corridor outside our quarters. He did come here to plant the bugs, and there's no where to hide out in the hallway. Everything was normal up to this point two months ago.

Computer go back two minutes.

Ok, everything is completely normal and then...”

Garak leaned forward for a closer look. The picture on the screen broke up as the image scrambled. “Julian, can you replay that again?”

“Yes – computer, pause.” The screen froze on the broken up image. Only it wasn't entirely gone. When he looked very closely a dim shape could be made out. The upper legs were visible as was a shoulder and the opposite forearm. There was no way to tell _who_ the figure was, the image was far to degraded, but it became clear that there was someone in the corridor right near the door to their quarters.

“It scrambles like this for about a minute and a half, then goes back to normal and there's no one there. Then six minutes later it does the same thing, only it fuzzes out for only forty three seconds. The security footage has always been clear, and I checked to see if there was anything on record that day that could've caused interference – solar flares, widespread systems issues, that kind of thing. I found nothing. I know it's not a lot to go on, but...”

“No, Julian, it's wonderful. You did very well – it's an awfully big coincidence that this happens while someone is at our door. I might be able to do something about unscrambling the image. Depending on what kind of device was used to create the interference, I might be able to get the original footage back.

It makes senses he would manage it this way...had the camera been completely shut off or disabled, security would have been alerted. This way anybody looking would just think it a mere glitch in the system. After all, it's not like we reported a break in when it happened.”

Julian slid an arm around around Garak's waist and leaned against him, feeling better than he had since the whole mess started. Garak's fingers idly rubbed the side of his neck where his ridges would be if he were Cardassian. Though it didn't have quite the same effect, Julian appreciated it's intended intimacy. “We're getting somewhere now, aren't we?”

“Oh yes, my dear. Why don't you come sit with me, and I'll tell you what I found out today.”

“And what did you find out?” Julian asked with a smile as Garak pulled him down next to him on the sofa, glad to be finished staring at computer screens for the moment. He cuddled against Garak who obligingly slipped an arm about him.

“I had a few words with our big eared bar tender.”

“Quark? Is that a good idea?” Julian trusted Garak's judgment when it came to predicaments like this, but he could think of plenty of reasons to steer clear of Quark.

“Don't worry my dear. He doesn't know the why's of the matter – I only asked him for his observations. He's the sort that knows what's going on on the station, and he's easily motivated.”

“You mean manipulated.” Julian cut in.

“That's a rather ugly word. I prefer motivated. Like that colorful earth phrase...carrot and stick? I showed him my stick – security. He has his own reasons to want to steer clear of Odo. And then I offered him a carrot – some reliable information that will help him in a successful business deal.” He paused. “Is there some reason carrots make good bribes? I can't see getting that excited over a root vegetable.”

Julian thought for a moment. “All right, I see your point. He won't go spreading rumors around if he thinks it will get him into trouble or cause him to lose money. Does he know anything?”

Garak turned his head to give Julian a kiss on the forehead. “Maybe. He observed something rather interesting, though we won't know if it has to do with our friend until we do some digging. A young man in Starfleet uniform – he wasn't an officer – was seen meeting with a rather scruffy looking older fellow fairly regularly over the past few months. Their mannerisms suggested that they might be hiding something.” 

“Perhaps the man is his long lost father who is a fugitive.” Julian joked.

“Or it could be an illicit love affair.” Garak added with a smirk. “Though I doubt that. The Ferengi is observant if nothing else. He would've noticed if they were behaving like lovers or near relations. This seemed something far more business like, which is what tipped him off.”

“I know there's a chance this could be nothing, but it would make some sense that he would try to get someone else in Starfleet involved, only if they were a noncom or ensign, they wouldn't have the security clearance – he would still need someone like me. But a lower ranking member of Starfleet would still hear things non Starfleet personnel wouldn't, and he would have access to some computers and data bases.” Julian mused.

“If they are serious about habitually pilfering the station for supplies and security information, then building some kind of small network here is logical.” Garak agreed. “Quark said he would continue to keep an eye out. I expect if his business deal goes as well as I think it will, he might be in the mood to put himself out a bit.”

“If what Quark saw is related... the younger one wouldn't know about me, would he? That would be a lot to trust someone new with...”

Garak shifted so that he was half turned towards the young man. “I can't say for sure, my dear. Possibly, but possibly not. If this is a fairly new contact, they might well be on a need to know basis. You look better tonight. Do you feel better?” He studied Julian's face closely for a moment, stroking his cheek with a forefinger.

“Yes, I do. It helps to be doing something rather than sitting around worrying. I did have to lie to Miles today. He knew it was my day off--I told him I wasn't feeling well. Of course after staring at a screen all day at empty hallways, I can't say that I am in wonderful shape.”

“Chief O'Brien, I am sure, will survive without his holosuite battle or whatever it is.” He kissed Julian's forehead again. “Does this help?”

“Oh, always.” He grinned.

* * *

Quark carefully poured the drinks while keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Between keeping his customers happy, making sure his employees weren't fooling around, and staying aware of the dabo tables, little escaped his notice. He was a master at multitasking. He wasn't displeased with the way the evening had been going. Starfleet personnel and all manners of aliens crowded the bar, spending money on alcohol and food. Now if only that fellow at the dabo table would leave – he was doing far to well at the game.

He delivered the drinks to the pair of Vulcans sitting at the bar with a smile and a quick word. He had never found Vulcans easy to talk to. Much too serious.

He checked on Morn and a surly Klingon, who if nothing else, was at least behaving himself. Glancing up he caught a flash of gold in his peripheral vision. He carefully glanced over, making sure not to look as if he noticed them – there were two men. The young man with the Starfleet uniform and the rather scruffy looking Human gentleman. 

Quark slid a hand into the pocket of his new jacket. He had to admit that Garak had outdone himself, no doubt as a bribe. Quark couldn't feel too badly towards the Cardassian considering he had already set up several deals based on the information he had been given. In fact, he was feeling magnanimous enough to snap an image of the pair. He pulled out the small camera he kept on his person for capturing images for the holosuites. It was all too easy to discreetly record their images without them ever knowing.

Quark shook his head. People really should be more careful.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian discuss what to do with the blackmailer when and if they catch him. Garak also helps relieve Julian's tension and makes a discovery.

Julian had been living in a state of constant up and down. When he felt like a useful part of the solution to his problem, he felt more optimistic. In moments when he was alone, when his mind had the luxury to brood and spin out what if scenarios, he felt helpless and backed into a corner. But when the next message came, all he felt was mad. Furious. He hated the easy assurance the man had, the way he simply assumed that of course Julian was weak and would give under pressure. He hated the subtle nasty threat towards Garak should the Cardassian decide to involve himself. He hated that he was being forced to use up so much of his energy dealing with this person that would be far better spent in other pursuits.

“You should be angry, my dear.” Garak told him. “Just make sure to use it in a way that is productive. Anger can be a double edged sword. Never let your opponent make you lose your head. And don't worry about me.” he added. “His best way of assuring himself that you won't tell me what's going on, is to dangle my safety in front of you. He has no idea who he's dealing with, clearly. You did make him think you are going to go along with this, correct?”

Julian nodded tightly. “Yes. I followed his instructions and left him a reply. I think I did quite well, really – the right mix of resentfulness and hopelessness.” He couldn't quite keep the sarcasm from his tone. This was beginning to be just too much.

“Good!” Garak beamed at him. “You're doing very well, and look how much you've learned. You'll be quite formidable.”

Julian sighed. “This isn't something I want to be good at.” he pointed out.

“In a perfect world, love, no one would need to be. Alas, the world we live in is far from it. This will be over soon, anyway.”

“If we can't figure out who's behind this, then I'll go to Sisko and tell him everything. If my secret has to come out, I'd rather it be through me rather than giving them the satisfaction.” he grumbled.

“Yes, I can understand that, but let's not do anything too drastic yet. I still have hopes that I can unscramble this image and compare it to the holo that Quark took. Did you find out the identity of the lad in the Starfleet uniform?”

“I'm fairly sure he works in engineering, I just need to get a name. Miles could tell me in an instant, but unfortunately I can't ask for obvious reasons. I'm just going to have to go through the records of all the male personnel in that department. 

Garak nodded. “Seems feasible. We still have five days.”

“I know, but what if the people in the holo have nothing to do with this?”

“Then we will be back at the beginning again, but don't forget about the security footage. I'm very confident that it _is_ retrievable. I don't think the scrambling of the image was intended to hold up to real scrutiny, because they wouldn't expect anyone to think anything of it. They're not going to assume you can do anything with it, and to security it will look like a minor glitch in their system. Remember, these people do not have the kind of technology that a government body would have. This person clearly has some ability, but he doesn't have all the tools, and he clearly doesn't know you or me as well as he thinks he does. That will be his undoing – never underestimate your enemy.” He reached out and placed his hands on Julian's shoulders, squeezing and kneading the worst of the tension away.

Julian closed his eyes and nodded. He slid his arms around Garak's neck and laid his cheek against one broad shoulder. Garak gave a pleased huff and rubbed his back. “Ok,” Julian began, straightening up. “I have personnel files to run through.”

“Yes, but not before you eat, dear.” Garak told him firmly.

* * *

“I think I found him – crewman second class James Avery. He does in fact work in engineering and hails from a colony near the Cardassian border. I believe the area was a contested one, in fact. That would make him easy for our man to manipulate. I wonder how much he knows? If he is involved that is.” Julian added.

“There's only one way to find out.” Garak replied, walking over to stand behind Julian's shoulder cradling a cup of tea. “However, we need to confirm that he's connected to the blackmailer, and the way to do that is to compare the holo to the security footage. I'm making progress in that area. I have 80% of the image clear, and I do think the build of the man is very similar to that of the holo image. But I still need to get his face.”

Julian was silent for a few long moments. “Garak, if this is the person we're looking for... what are we going to _do_ with him, exactly. We can hardly just hand him to security.”

If it were all up to Garak, the man would find himself quickly, quietly and very dead. He had the skills, and knew no one would ever be the wiser. However, by Julian's tone of voice, and what Garak knew of the sweet young man, that would be unacceptable to his mate. Garak had been prepared for that, and if his persecutor suddenly and mysteriously vanished, he would suspect. Julian knew him too well, for that.

“Don't worry, he needn't come to any physical harm.” The expression on Garak's face suggested that physical harm was exactly what he deserved. “He just needs to forget why he's here and everything he knows about you. Easy enough through pharmacology.”

Julian thought for a moment. “Yes, that's very possible, though it's difficult to know for sure exactly how much to administer – it would be easy to damage long term memory as well as short.”

Garak crouched down so he could look Julian in the face more easily, and cupped his jaw in one broad palm. “Julian, this man knows and accepts the risks inherent in what he is doing. He has to know that he could be caught, killed, tortured depending on who he's caught by. Not everyone is as gentle with their prisoners as the Federation” Again he made a face. “This is humane, more so than he really deserves. As you say, we can't simply turn him over to Odo, and attempting to blackmail the blackmailer is very risky. Aren't we proof of that?”

Julian nodded, his lips set into a firm line. “I know.” he finally said. “You're right, and thank you for showing so much...restraint.”

“My dear, he put you in this position, he must face the consequences of his actions. Please don't feel guilty.” He stood, and leaning forward, kissed the Human on the mouth. Julian suddenly responded, grabbing the front of Garak's tunic, and kissing him back fiercely, putting the tumult of his emotions into that one gesture. 

Garak captured his slender wrists in a firm grip and hauled the young man to his feet. Julian's kisses held an edge of desperation as he pushed against him and struggled to free his hands. Garak understood his lover's mood – so much frustration, anger, worry. If tussling in bed helped sooth him, then that was something Garak could easily give. He kissed Julian back just as hard, nipping at his bottom lip and chin. His mouth moved hungrily down the delicate warm brown neck, sucking and biting. 

He released Julian's hands in favor of stripping off the awful uniform that covered his beautiful smooth skin. He took little care with the garments, pulling them off roughly and discarding them to land on the floor. He seized Julian by the shoulders so he could take a moment just to _look_. He growled, a low rumbling sound in his chest as he trailed his fingertips over the flat belly. Julian's fingers clutched at the thick fabric of Garak's tunic.

Julian was tired of feeling bad, and adding guilty feelings into the mix was the last thing he needed. The worst part was that he wasn't entirely sure he felt guilty at the idea of potentially wiping a man's memory completely, or guilty because a part of him had been driven past caring. Better to lose himself, at least for the moment, in his lover whose desire removed the pain from a number of hurts. And anyway, between his duties as CMO and his attempts to figure out the identity of the blackmailer, he felt far to pent up.

Garak's nails gliding lightly down his spine and over the small of his back eased much of his tension and replaced it with something so much better. He moaned and bit at the exposed part of the Cardassian's thick neck ridges. Garak's hands gripped his hindquarters in response, pulling Julian's groin flush against him. The feel of the textured fabric against his erection was nice, though he'd rather rub against the softness of his belly. Before he could attempt to remedy this situation, however, Garak pinned him firmly to the wall. 

Julian adored this, adored feeling the strength in his hands, and his weight pressing against him. He wanted more, to feel more of what lay beneath his smooth cultured exterior. He struggled against him – it was all a game, of course, he had no real desire to free himself from such sweet captivity. He found himself hefted over Garak's shoulder. A swat to his backside stopped his squirming, but only increased his need.

Garak deposited him on the bed. Julian rolled into a kneeling position and watched his lover disrobe with far less care for his clothing than usual. He kept his attention firmly on Julian, pinning him with his gaze. In moments like this, it was easy to understand how Garak could be someone to fear, and yet towards Julian, the intensity, the edge of danger was all in play. Julian trusted Garak more with his safety than anyone else – especially considering his easy acceptance of Julian's enhancements. He never had to fear that Garak would find out what he was and turn away, nor did he fear his secret ever escaping Garak's lips. 

“Beautiful one.” Garak breathed out, the low growly tone still evident in his voice. He ran a hand through Julian's hair, grasping it and pulling his head back with enough force to restrain him, but not enough to really hurt. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply while the Cardassian's other hand stroked his neck and chest. Julian had never felt so desired. He rubbed and squeezed Garak's shoulders feeling the tough ridges, firm scales, and underlying muscle, pulling him down on to the bed.

Garak pounced on him, pinning him onto the mattress in a breathtakingly fast gesture. Julian let out a little cry of delight, though he pushed and wrestled against him. He wanted to experience Garak's full strength, he wanted lose their little wrestling bout gloriously. Garak was as immovable as a rock. Julian succeeded in freeing one hand only to have it captured again. His efforts brought forth more rumbling growls from Garak. Julian could feel Garak's cock rub against his belly, and he arched upward to feel more of the hot, velvety and very aroused organ.

Garak groaned, and Julian wrapped his thighs joyously about his partner, hugging him firmly. Garak knocked several items off the night stand in his haste to grab for the lube. Julian thought it a shame to have to bother with such niceties when he wanted, _needed_ Garak _now_. Still fingers were nice, especially such skillful ones that knew his body so well. He bucked and writhed, but Garak placed a firm hand on his middle and pressed him down.

He reached out to fondle Garak's erection – the taut skin soft as the finest fabric wrapped around a core of steel. He squeezed firmly, sliding his hand up and down the shaft. Fluid leaked from the tip, and Julian caught some on his forefinger and licking it off. Julian almost immediately found Garak on top of him again, and in him. The Cardassian captured his mouth in deep sensual kisses while his cock filled and stretched Julian until he was moaning helplessly. His fingers scrabbled against the tough scales on the back of his shoulders, and his thighs hugged his lover's waist.

Garak was lost in how good Julian felt inside, how good it felt to have the slim responsive body pinned under him, how arousing the sounds were that escaped the beautiful lips. He thrust firm and deep, a groan welling up as Julian's body squeezed, caressed and warmed him. It was clear the Human wouldn't last much longer, and Garak was proven correct when Julian spasmed underneath him and hot wetness splashed between them.

The lithe body tightened around him, and he gasped, biting down on Julian's shoulder as he came. After a few moments spent with his face pressed to Julian's neck, he gently kissed the mark on his shoulder, and pressed more kisses to his throat. Julian shifted under him, one hand coming up to stroke his mussed hair. Garak gently disentangled himself allowing Julian to roll over curled on his side facing him. The Cardassian half sat up, admiring his now sleepy mate. He leaned forward to place kisses along his hip, tasting the salt on his warm damp skin. He moved lower and nuzzled affectionately against Julian's somewhat sticky belly, and the young man squirmed at the ticklish touch. 

He held one arm up invitingly. “Come here.”

Now it was Garak's turn to obey, and he did, curling up against him as Julian pulled him in tightly. Laying here like this it was difficult to imagine there could be anything wrong in the world. Of course there were many things wrong, and not the least of which was this business with the blackmailer. Still, Garak couldn't help but feel confident. A few more missing pieces, and soon they'd have the entire puzzle, and once that happened, well...

* * *

Julian was busily working his shift in the infirmary, and Garak's shop had hit a lull. The Cardassian was using this bit of free time to continue coaxing and cajoling the security footage to give up it's secrets.

 _Ah, finally! Finally!_ He thought with triumph as the image became clear enough to see exactly what had gone on in the corridor that night. Sure enough someone had entered and exited their living quarters that evening. Garak commanded the computer to pause as the figure exited, and his face was turned towards the camera.

“Well, now isn't that interesting.” It was the same face that appeared in Quark's holo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do with the guy has been a bit of an issue -- if it were up to Garak and his rather ruthless pragmatism, he'd be dead, but I can't imagine Julian going along with that hence their discussion.


	5. Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the identity of the blackmailer confirmed, Garak goes hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to get done and up. Right now I'm going to be slow posting things -- I have a convention in a few weeks I've been trying to get stuff ready for.

“I think I know that man...or I met him at least.” Julian said. He thought for a moment. “Yes, he came in for routine inoculations – he was hoping to find work on a ship. I believe he said he was a mechanic.” He made a face. “It was a slow day that day, and I actually spoke to him for awhile. I don't remember seeing him after that, but without something like _this_ happening, I wouldn't have seen him as anything out of the ordinary to remember. Just another face around the station.” Julian took another look. “He was also much neater in appearance when he came to the infirmary. He's fairly unkempt looking in Quark's holo.”

“That might be intentional in case you happened to catch a glimpse of him.” Garak supplied more calmly than he felt. Now Garak knew who he was looking for, and he very much looked forward to meeting this man in person. They now had four days left to figure out how to get a hold of their quarry.

“The easiest thing to do would be to get information from Avery, but if he got a message to the blackmailer, or decided to confess to Odo, we'd be in trouble.” Julian sighed.

“On the other hand, he might not want to involve security anymore than you do.” Garak pointed out, though he rather agreed with Julian's assessment. 

“I would say trail him from Quark's, but he and Avery don't seem to meet quite that frequently.” Julian sighed.

“Ah, my dear, you have the beginnings of a good idea, and Avery might be able to help us without even knowing it. There are ways to get what we need without approaching him directly. He must have someway of getting in touch with our friend here. It's possible we could find a way to lure him out. I think the first thing we need to do is match his meetings with Avery with any notable goings on on the station. I need to know what he's using Avery for. My guess is information so he and his partners in crime can avoid the heightened security and be apprised of goods being shipped in. I don't think Avery could offer him much else, but I would like to make certain.”

Julian sat down at the computer and began reading through station logs dated from a few days before the holo was taken. “Ok, this is interesting. The patrols were set to change their pattern starting today. However, this bit of information came up a few days ago. It would be nice to know the other dates they met.”

“Yes, I agree, but I don't think Quark's memory is quite that good. He seemed to recall ever few weeks give or take.”

“Hmmm... a week and a half ago a merchant vessel stopped over for repairs. It was carrying chemicals commonly used in industry, but that can also be used to make explosive devices. But I don't know if they met over that one... it would fit the general time frame, though.”

“I think it's fair then to assume that Avery is a sympathizer who is willing to feed our man information. I doubt he's directly getting his hands dirty, and I severely doubt that the blackmailer told him any specifics about you. Avery is convenient, but not important enough to keep in the loop.” Garak mused. “It's a matter now of figuring out how Avery contacts him. I suppose they could have a predetermined meeting time, but there must be someway of contacting him should something come up.”

“If they didn't want to be seen too much in each others company, I would assume it would be through computers. A message sent from your private terminal or PADD would be fairly safe provided nobody said anything blatant that could be used against them if it got out.” Julian replied. “He messages me via my PADD. Probably because it's such a personal item.”

“He also made sure it was very difficult to trace it's exact origins. I could have done so, but it would've undoubtedly drawn his attention. But if Avery is the one messaging him, it should be no trouble to find record of it.” Garak said. He felt more pieces falling into place. If Julian's blackmailer had a weak point, it would undoubtedly be Avery.

* * *

Avery turned out to be about as security conscious as Julian, meaning that Garak managed to break into his computer and poke around with his files with very little time and effort. It almost seemed anticlimactic. Still, the Cardassian had to admit there was very little need for the man to keep all of his personal correspondences under virtual lock and key, since they appeared on the outside at least to be innocuous, and being personal, they contained no confidential information.

Most of the messages he had sent and received were quite boring, really. Plans with friends to visit the holosuite, some news articles, and pictures of friends and family back home, or so Garak assumed. He did, however, find a few gems amongst the detritus – a handful of messages with nothing but a date and an invite for a drink or dinner. The messages contained no clues as to who receiver was and no other information of any kind. The most recent happened to coincide with the evening Quark had taken the holo of the two men.

Garak felt positively gleeful as he took remote command of Avery's computer, the crewman was currently in the middle of his shift and nowhere near his personal computer, and sent a message with a date for that night. _Sorry for the short notice. Want to get a drink tonight?_ He then made sure any incoming emails would come to himself and not Avery. He would go back and change that as soon as he received confirmation, but in the meantime he didn't need Avery getting a hold of anything he shouldn't.

The confirmation came back an hour and half later. A simple, terse, _Yes, meet you tonight_. Garak quickly rerouted Avery's mail and began to plan his trap.

* * *

“Don't be silly, of course I'm coming with you.” Julian insisted obstinately. He had drawn himself up to his full height and was glaring at the Cardassian.

“Really, my dear. Do you think it wise? If anything goes wrong, he will know he has been caught and act accordingly. He is a dangerous man, and we are backing him into a corner.” Garak calmly pointed out. He had expected this reaction from Julian, poor brave boy that he was. But he didn't like the idea of putting his mate any more at risk than he had to, and this was the sort of job Garak had been trained for. While he attempted to impart as much knowledge to Julian as he could, he was concerned that the young man was not as ruthless as he needed to be should things not go according to plan. He did not want to force Julian into a situation that would saddle him with guilt and regret.

“ _Ga-rak_.” Julian growled in a way that the Cardassian found utterly charming.

He pretended to think for a minute, though in reality he had already come up with a plan for this eventuality. “Actually, there _is_ something you can do for me.”

* * *

Julian sat at Quark's bar nursing a bottle of Synthale and reading through medical journals, or at least that's what it appeared to passers buy. This was not at all an unusual activity for the doctor, so his presence was unlikely to spook their target. There was a small communication devise hidden under the cuff of his sleeve. All he had to do was tap it to warn Garak that their target had entered the bar, and then twice to signal his leaving.

The position of his table allowed a clear view of the patrons, but was off to the side enough to not draw undue attention. He neither looked like he was hiding or inviting company. He couldn't help but wonder what the man would do when Avery didn't show. Would he be suspicious? Go to ground? Or simply figure that Avery had been honestly detained? He couldn't see Garak from where he sat. The Cardassian by dint of his being Cardassian should have stuck out, but the one time spy was excellent at hiding and   
sneaking. Garak carried a dose of the drug that would erase the man's memory. As angry as Julian was at him, he fervently hoped it was only the short term memory that would be destroyed, but he honestly couldn't know for sure. It was too difficult to judge. 

He pretended to take a swig of beer, and as he set the bottle down a bit of movement at the door caught his eye. Though his enhancements had gotten him into this mess, they were now helping him out of it. He could process information faster and remember details better than the average person. He immediately identified the newcomer as his blackmailer. He tapped the device and couldn't quite keep down the surge of anger at the man who had put him in this position. Another threatening message had arrive that afternoon containing explicit instructions as to what was expected of him and the price for not delivering which was now not only the exposure of his career ruining secret, but a threat to Garak's safety as well.

He watched the man order a drink and share small talk with another patron. After about ten minutes he began to get fidgety, definitely not happy looking after fifteen, and by twenty after he set his bottle back down on the bar and headed for the door. He gave the communicator two quick taps, his gut tightening. There was something about his movements – purposeful, perhaps a bit too quick, that gave Julian the feeling that the man was suspicious. He reminded himself yet again that Garak knew exactly what he was doing, but Julian couldn't help but be concerned.

Garak waited, hidden near the doorway, still as a statue – a feat that most Humans would have difficulty matching. He let the man get a head start before following cautiously some distance behind. Garak knew that following like this would eventually cause him to lose sight of his quarry or be seen, and he couldn't grab the man where security was likely to pop up. He needed to find a place to lay in wait ahead of him, and he thought he knew the right spot. 

His prey was clearly heading towards the habitat ring, but doing so in a somewhat roundabout fashion in order to avoid the more populated areas. The Cardassian had an advantage over the blackmailer – though the man had clearly been living on the station for awhile, Garak had been living there for years. And between his training, and the fact that he was far more familiar with Cardassian architectural designs, he knew far more about the station than this interloper could ever hope to.

With those things in mind, Garak could guess easily what route his quarry was the most likely to take. He turned down a side corridor, walking with purpose yet without looking hurried. No need to behave in an unduly suspicious manner should he run into one of the stations other inhabitants. He slipped his hand into his pocket to switch on a jamming device similar to the one his prey had used when engaging in breaking and entering. Once surveillance was temporarily out of commission, he entered a pass through used by engineering. He ignored the cramped space as best he could, reminding himself that he wouldn't need to be there long.

Once certain of his surroundings he popped back out into the initial corridor, but this time ahead, and hid himself in the shadows behind a pylon. Approaching footsteps told him his calculations had been correct. Now it was time for the predator to spring.


	6. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The predator becomes the prey as the blackmailer finds himself in an uncomfortable position. However, silencing one troublemaker still leaves other things undone.

“Got you.” Garak smiled, his mouth millimeters from the man's ear, one strong hand clamped over his mouth. “Scream, and you'll regrettably end up with a broken neck.” He pulled the man back behind the pylon. The area was dimly lit by Human standards and quiet. The man's need for secrecy had just turned against him as help would not be forthcoming.

Garak shoved him tightly up against the wall in the corner, and quickly dug through his clothing. He uncovered a knife, but that was all. This didn't surprise the Cardassian. The Human wouldn't want to have to explain to security why he was carrying a phaser or disruptor pistol if caught and questioned, but a knife would offer some protection, be easier to hide, and to explain away. Garak pocketed it. The man put up a minor struggle when Garak went to bind his hands behind him, but Garak's strength was superior, and unlike bed play with Julian, he didn't hold back. He stuffed a handkerchief into the offending Human's mouth and dragged him over to where a panel in the wall opened into a narrow passage that allowed engineering to make repairs.

He shoved the man inside and followed, replacing the panel. He turned to his captive, knocked him down and bound his feet for good measure. The space was a little too tight for Garak's liking, but they wouldn't need to be there for too long. He tapped the predetermined code on the communicator so Julian would know his status before turning his full attention on the man that had caused his mate so much grief. He decided to let the scruffy unremarkable looking man sit and stew for awhile – let him wonder what would happen to him. Turn about was fair play, after all, Garak reflected. He let his gaze rest on him until he began to look nervous, and then continued. Years of experience had taught him how to intimidate, to dominate with minimal effort. 

“I really ought to kill you.” Garak whispered conversationally, just loud enough for the other man to hear. “I do hate loose ends.” He paused for effect. “However, my mate, the man you've been attempting to blackmail, is much more kind hearted than I am. It's very sweet of him, though rather misplaced in this instance. No matter. There are plenty of ways to permanently silence a person without actually killing him.” He waited several long minutes as the idiot's brain clearly flicked through a number of gruesome and painful possibilities.

He considered trying pull some information out of the man, but unfortunately he was on a tight time schedule. The man had his memory to lose yet, and besides, this was not really a secure area. Garak pulled out the hypospray. The man attempted to struggle and fight Garak off, but all he got for his efforts was a jab in the neck. He blinked several times before falling into a stupor. This was an affect of the drug. He would come around in a few hours.

Now that he wasn't having to wrestle with a struggling victim, Garak could make a more thorough search of his person. He was beginning to believe he would come up empty handed when he felt something small and hard in a pocket sewn into the inside of his shirt. The Cardassian none to carefully wormed his hand underneath the worn brown garment and pulled out several isolinear rods. He couldn't help but smile. Considering his care to conceal them on his person, they had to have some importance. Now if only he could find his PADD – for he must have had one in order to contact both Avery and Julian. For the sake of leaving nothing to chance, Garak pulled off the man's boots, and tucked inside the calf was a thin narrow computing device. A small PADD, perfect for concealing about one's person. 

Garak supposed the man must have felt safer keeping his important items with him lest they accidentally be found, though it too carried some risk which Garak himself had proven. He pocketed the rods and the PADD. Now was not the time to sit and read through files. He needed to dispose of the troublesome Human before he woke up. Garak listened carefully before pulling the prone form back out into the hallway. He unbound his limbs and left him heaped in the corner. He sprinkled some alcohol from a flask over the now even more rumpled shirt and smeared it across his lips.

Garak had no doubt someone would be by and report the 'drunk' passed out in the hallway to Odo who would take him to lock up. The downside to the plan, of course, was that it left Julian to take care of the miscreant. However, attempting to sneak a comatose man onto an outbound freighter would be far too risky. At least he couldn't do any more harm. Garak wasn't particularly worried about Avery at the moment. He doubted the young man had been given access to sensitive information, and admitting he knew the nameless fellow could potentially bring down the wrath of Starfleet if they were able to make a connection to the Maquis.

He carefully covered his tracks and continued on his way. Security never noticed the brief blips on the security feed. There was no reason in particular to keep watch over that portion of the hallway, and so it would be stored away and forgotten. After all, the only 'crime' that had been reported in that vicinity, if one could even call it that, was a passed out drunk.

* * *

Garak sat on the sofa fiddling with the still nameless man's PADD. Julian had dozed off a half hour before, his head pillowed comfortably on the Cardassian's lap. One hand reached down to idly stroke the dark curls. One of the rods had contained Julian's medical records which were also backed up on the PADD. Garak destroyed the rod and erased the files from the PADD with a feeling of relief. It was ridiculous that something as simple as one's childhood medical files could destroy a good man's career. He wished vehemently that he had done more that simply erased the man's memory. He glanced down at Julian's sleeping form. No, he wouldn't do that to Julian, and while his need for vengeance might not have been entirely sated, destroying his memory was equally effective.

He turned his attention back to the PADD. Other files contained information about Avery, a survey of the expected supplies, the layout of the station, and security information. There was nothing that could endanger Julian in anyway. He thought back carefully over his actions of that evening, but could find no loose ends. He would not be seen in that section of the station, just as the man hadn't been seen breaking into their quarters. He had wiped away his prints and left nothing behind. The only person on the station who knew of the man's existence was Avery, so there was no one to report him missing – he would only be missed by those who could never report his disappearance.

Garak smiled at a job well done. He only hoped Julian wouldn't be called in to try and treat the sorry bastard. He switched off the PADD and rubbed his hand over Julian's side and hip. “Come on, wake up.”

“Mmph.” The Human stirred and shifted his position with a yawn. “Finished?” He asked sleepily.

“Yes, I destroyed everything relating to you, my dear. I think we'd both best get to bed. You may be called in to see to a man with amnesia, and I have to make a dress for a nightmarish mother of the bride. I do not wish to speak ill of my loyal customers, but I'll be very glad when this order is completed and I never have to see her again.” He gave Julian's hip a gentle shake. “Up, up. You'll have to find a different pillow.”

The young man sat up taking his warmth with him. Garak rose and went to stow away the stolen items in a safe hideaway should they come in handy later. When he made his way to the bedroom Julian had already stripped down to his underwear and was preparing to crawl under the covers. Garak hesitated for a moment before deciding to do without his sleep clothes in favor of cuddling up against Julian's bare skin. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep.” Julian said, his own voice still slightly sleep fuzzed.

“I do, can't a man enjoy the feel of his lover's soft skin against his own?” Garak slid in beside him and gathered the other man up so that as much of him as possible was pressed against Julian.

“Oh I see, you just want my body heat.” He teased back, giving Garak a squeeze and snuggling closer. Then in a more somber voice said, “I'm glad you're ok.”

“And why wouldn't I be? I'm more than capable of dealing with one unsuspecting Human.” He chided gently.

“I know.” Julian said into his chest. His breath making little warm puffs against his scales. “But still...”

Garak rubbed Julian's back in long smooth strokes. “Go to sleep, love. There's no need to worry now.”

* * *

Julian pulled a chair over to where Garak sat fussing over a lacy trim. “That. That is interesting.” He said.

Garak snorted. “That is putting things nicely. I tried to deter her, but alas, to absolutely no effect. Still, the sooner finished, the sooner I won't have this particular worry over my head. How was your shift? Any interesting patients?”

“Well, there is one man suffering from memory loss. He was found passed out drunk in a corridor. There was nothing to identify him by, and no one knew where he came from. But his accent suggests he's from one of the colonies near the Cardassian border.”

“Really? I suppose he must have decided to relocate elsewhere. Smart of him.” Garak carefully snipped a loose thread and smiled innocently at his love.

“Aside from a few bruises, he probably got those when he fell, and the memory loss he's healthy. Starfleet is going to try and contact the places he most likely came from in hopes that someone knows something.” Julian's voice was light, but he couldn't quite keep the tension from his shoulders. It had been a difficult day. He had been relieved to see that the man had not been seriously injured, but worried that security would find something, anything that could implicate himself and Garak, but there had been no reason to think what had happened had been anything other than an accident brought on by too much alcohol. Garak had managed to splash a particularly noxious brew that had a reputation for not being good for Humans on the man which had been cause enough to blame the liquor for his state.

Still, he wasn't entirely comfortable now the security was aware this person existed. Plus, he knew a ship would be arriving shortly expecting to pick up stolen medical supplies, but Julian couldn't say anything about it, since there was no way he should have known. And then there was the matter of Avery whose conduct as a member of Starfleet was completely unacceptable. Garak might have been satisfied knowing that he was safe, but Julian felt that there was too much left unfinished.

Julian opened his mouth to express his concerns, and the look on his face must have given away his train of thought, because Garak regarded him with an expression that clearly meant 'later, not here.”

Julian nodded tightly, then asked, “Are you almost finished?”

“For today, dear. A few hours in the morning should be enough at this point.” He carefully inspected his work before gently putting the mostly finished garment away. It was a bit of a monstrosity Julian noted. Over the top didn't begin to describe it. He stood as Garak turned back around. “Shall we?”

* * *

“Are you trying to tell me that you don't trust station security to take care of things?” Garak asked, both eye ridges raised in question.

“N-no, Odo knows what he's doing, but--”

“It so happens that I agree with you completely my dear.” Garak said, holding up a hand to cut off the argument Julian had been steeling himself to make. “I don't like loose ends either. And while I'm sure the good constable is quite capable, he does not have the information that we do. I couldn't leave any of the isolinear rods on our friend's person to tip them off, since I didn't know which if any might have information on you. Under the circumstances it was safer to leave security with a nameless drunk than try to plant evidence.”

“I suppose it's possible that someone will be able to identify him, and they'll be able to put the pieces together. In fact, I think that's very likely – he's probably been in trouble before, but that won't help them with the smugglers or Avery.”

Garak nodded and held out a cup of tea to his mate who took the mug from him absently, lost in thought.

“We have little time left, I suppose we ought to get to work.” Garak smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this isn't the last chapter after all -- like Julian, I dislike loose ends, so there will be another installment.


	7. A Loose Thread Snipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak utilizes a resource and attempts to push Odo in the right direction.

“I don't know why you think I'd be interested in anything you had to say.” The Cardassian on the other side of the screen grumped. “You know I could be risking my job talking to you.”

Garak merely smiled pleasantly. “You could be safe and end this conversation now, but then you might miss some information beneficial to your career.” he pointed out. In reality he had little time for men like Kesset. He had been employed as an intelligence gatherer for Central Command and had now found employment under the Detapa Council. However, his change of masters hadn't improved Kesset's attitude or mental capacity. The fact that Central Command had hired him in the first place only showed how incompetent they were. Not that Garak would choose to share these thoughts. He kept them to himself, hidden behind his mild expression.

Kesset waffled for a few moments. “All right, what is it?”

“Maquis activity. In fact there is a man here in custody who I am fairly certain is one of the terrorists. Unfortunately, I no longer have access to any records that would allow me to find out, and as he met with an accident that has impaired his memory, he isn't in any position to tell.” Garak explained.

“And you want me to do your work for you?”

Garak shrugged. “I'm sure it would look good for you if you could come up with the information. You'd be helping put an enemy of the state out of commission and help strengthen ties with the Federation.”

Kesset made a face, but Garak cut him off before he could complain. “How ever you may feel about them, Cardassia and the Federation are officially at peace.”

“Are you working for _them_ now?” Kesset asked, contempt shading his voice.

“No, but I'm hardly fond of the Maquis, and right now Starfleet is in a better position to do something about it. I'm going to give your contact information to security here, and you can work with them – take all the credit.” Garak beamed at him. “Provided you can be polite and play nice.”

The look Kesset gave him spoke volumes, but he finally shrugged in acquiescence. “Alright, fine. As you say, it is getting another trouble maker out of the way. Perhaps this will lead to the Federation rooting out more of them.”

“Excellent! I thought you'd see the sense in this. Good day, Kesset.” Garak politely inclined his head and Kesset rolled his eyes and then the screen went blank.

* * *

“And what made you decide you had the right to go sticking your nose into an investigation that has nothing to do with you?” Odo asked sternly.

“Constable, I live on this station too, it would be remiss of me not to help where I could. While I am not exactly welcome at home, I still have a few useful contacts. If this man has any connections to the Maquis, there is a good chance someone will have information on him. We've always kept very good records, you know.”

“We're checking with colonies in the contested area.” Odo said, seemingly unimpressed with Cardassian record keeping. “And we don't know that he has connections to anybody.” he added, though his tone suggested he had been considering the possibility. A man from that area suddenly appearing amid bouts of smuggling and Maquis activity was too big a coincidence to ignore.

“Yes, but don't you think they'd be a bit more sympathetic to him than to you?” Garak pointed out mildly. “If he is a terrorist, there's a good chance Cardassia will have a record of him somewhere. Before the Klingons started all this trouble, we were attempting to remove the Maquis from action so to speak.”

“I'm sure.” the Changeling replied dryly. “I admit I'm a little...disturbed that you'd share matters here with a Cardassian national.”

“Oh, I didn't tell him anything really important. Just that he might be able to identify someone for you and that I'd be passing along his contact information. It's not exactly a secret you have this man in custody. I heard several people discussing it in the replimat this morning.”

Odo gave Garak one of his best put upon looks. “Give me the information, and in return I'll give you some advice. Stay out of this. If I ever catch you doing something like this again without obtaining permission, I will have you arrested.”

“Understood. Here you are. His name is Kesset. He's a rather unpleasant man, don't take it personally, he's like that to almost everyone. However, he will know if there is a record of your nameless man or not.”

“Fine, thank you. Good day Mr. Garak.” With that, Odo turned his back on the Cardassian and busied himself with a PADD.

Garak turned with a smile and headed for his shop. Kesset might be an idiot, but he knew what would benefit him, and if all worked out the way Garak thought it would, Odo would be mollified enough not to arrest him.

* * *

“Doctor Bashir, could I have a word.” Odo's dry voice came from behind Julian's shoulder. He turned from the replicator with a cup of tea in his hand.

“Of course, is everything ok?” he asked, wondering what Garak had done. Odo looked particularly stern and was coming to him, so it followed that the Cardassian had done something that hadn't met with Odo's approval.

“Did you happen to mention anything about the man with memory loss to Garak?” he asked.

“Um, yes?” Julian replied thinking hard as to whether or not that could be construed as poor conduct on his part. “He asked me about my day, and that was the most interesting thing to happen. I wasn't aware it was considered confidential information.” 

Odo sighed. “I suppose it wasn't, but in the future if you could please refrain from telling your boyfriend about these things it would be much appreciated. He has a way of getting himself involved where he doesn't need to be.”

“Oh? Did he cause any problems?”

“Not exactly, it's more the principle of the matter.” Odo replied gravely. 

“He tried to help.” Julian replied knowingly. Inside he was desperately hoping that Garak had been helpful. The fact that the nameless man was in custody made him incredibly uneasy. He knew rationally that he could give Odo and his team no usable information, but it didn't stop him from playing ridiculous what if scenarios in his head.

“You could say that.”

“Did he?” Julian asked, hoping for a bit of information at least.

Odo sighed. “I suppose he did, though we won't know yet how much. I'm waiting for someone to get back to me with some information.”

“Well, I hope it works out. I'm sorry if Garak caused you any trouble.” _Though it doesn't really sound like he did, does it?_ he added to himself.

Odo nodded in reply. “Well, I'll let you get back to your tea.”

Julian watched him walk away feeling somewhat relieved. When the the Constable had first appeared, a little niggling voice in Julian's head insisted he had found some sort of incriminating evidence as to his and Garak's involvement with the man.

* * *

“I saw Odo today. He warned me about telling you too much. What did you get up to?” Julian asked curiously as he pulled his shirt over his head and examined it carefully for a moment.

“Julian, if you have to look at it that closely, just clean it.” Garak said with an exaggerated sigh. 

Julian put the shirt down, and turned to the man lounging on the bed. “I simply found a contact for security here to work with to help ID our poor nameless friend.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “Is that wise?” Garak had been reading, and set the PADD aside on the bedside table in order to turn his full attention to his mate. “And don't look at me like that when I'm trying to have a conversation with you.” He hadn't missed the way the Cardassian's blue eyes had flickered over his bare torso.

An innocent expression slid across Garak's face. “Oh really, my dear, I was simply admiring the young man who so kindly deigns to grace my humble bed.”

“Uh-huh.”

“To answer your question, yes it is wise. If they identify him as a known terrorist it will help alert them to any possible problems. They may start to look for other contacts on the ship, and depending on what young Avery had been up to, find him, or at least frighten him enough with their scrutiny of the station to stay out of trouble. This man, who ever he is, can't say anything about you any more, since you are now a complete stranger to him, so it's really best if security takes over. However, they don't know what we do, so they just needed a little push.”

“And this contact of yours?” Julian didn't bother inspecting the rest of the uniform and simply laid it aside. He was very aware of Garak's eyes on him.

“He's perfect for the job.” Garak replied somewhat smugly. “He's completely unimaginative, so you don't have to worry about him causing too much trouble, but if you give him a job to do, he will perform it single mindedly. If there are records of this man and his activities on Cardassia, he'll find them.”

Julian gave Garak one last long look before settling himself on top of the other man, his hands under Garak's shirt stroking the scales covering his chest. “Well, I suppose that's alright, then.” He kissed the tip of the Cardassian's nose. “Is this what you were wanting?”

“Well, it _is_ rather nice.” He replied, shifting a little so they were settled more comfortably, his hands stroking Julian's back and sides.

“Only rather?” He smiled.

“I would like to roll over, my dear.” He rumbled, giving a Julian a kiss on the lips.

Julian lifted himself up to allow his lover to resettle underneath him, this time on his belly. “Oh-ho, lazy tonight, are we?” Julian teased, his fingertips caressing the strip of exposed gray skin at the small of the other man's back.

“If you don't mind?”

“ _Mind_?” He laughed, quickly pulling off Garak's pajama bottoms. “Why would I mind when I have all of _this_ to play with?” Julian gave the bare rump a smack then rubbed and squeezed the smooth enticing flesh.

“Well, now that we have that settled...” Garak pressed up into Julian's hands, and his Human lover leaned over to nip at the smaller ridges that ran along his hips. This drew a gasp from the older man and sent a little thrill down deep in Julian's belly.

Garak was enjoying being filled, stretched, and petted by his Human mate. He had wanted a quick fuck before bed and was pleased that Julian was amiable towards the idea. Granted, the young man was usually amiable when it came it to sex. Little gasps and moans escaped him as his hand flexed around the sheets. He shuddered when Julian found the perfect angle and gave a soft cry, partly muffled by the pillow when he came. He lay still, all tension gone from his body, Julian draped over top. He began to drowse until the Human rolled off leaving him exposed to the chilly air. Garak grumbled in annoyance.

“Lazy creature.” Julian laughed, a low warm sound and then pulled the blankets up. He tugged Garak onto his side and curled up around him. Drowsiness reasserted itself and Garak slept.

* * *

Kesset was not having nearly as an enjoyable night, yet he plugged doggedly on with his task. He didn't like the idea of failing and looking incompetent to Garak, and he did like the idea of the one time spy owing him a favor. Garak might be persona non grata on Cardassia Prime, but he still knew things and people. Kesset would very much like to have access to Garak's connections. His own career had taken a bit of a left turn when the military lost control of the government, and he was anxious to make up lost ground as quickly as possible. In truth, though it was doubtful that Kesset possessed the awareness to realize it, the only reason he had kept any kind of government employment was due to his mediocrity and lack of imagination. He did his job well enough and wasn't a threat, so nobody bothered to replace him.

Just as he was covering his third yawn, he managed to find something. He looked closely at the picture and then at the image he had been given by the security chief, Odo. The man was much less ratty looking in the image on file, but on closer inspection it was clearly the same person. Kesset smiled feeling quite satisfied with himself.

* * *

“So did you find Kesset helpful?” Garak asked Odo at breakfast. Julian had rushed off to the infirmary early that morning.

“Unpleasant.” Odo replied. “But helpful, I admit.” Garak set down his fork and flashed the constable a wide smile. This was greeted with a less than enthusiastic expression. “I know you're after information.”

“Can you blame for being just a little bit curious?” the Cardassian asked innocently. “It's not as if I can do anything with it.”

“We were able to find out who he is and where he came from. That's all you need to know.” 

Garak merely nodded and went back to his food. He had already gotten the full story from a rather smug Kesset before leaving for breakfast. As he had expected, the man had been identified as a probably terrorist. However, with more pressing issues with the Klingons, no one had tried too very hard to find him. His fate would lay in Starfleet's hands, or perhaps Cardassia's depending on what they decided to do with him. Garak assumed that the Federation would not choose to extradite under the circumstances. Either way, one loose end was now tied up.

There wasn't a particularly good way to get at Avery. Neither he nor Julian could prove his involvement without implicating themselves. However, Avery was the least threatening figure in the game. Garak was satisfied merely keeping an eye on him and his communications. The last real concern was the vessel hired by the Maquis to transport the stolen medical supplies. Garak had been frequently checking the stolen PADD in hopes they would attempt to make contact prior to allotted time. _Of course,_ Garak mused while making small talk with Odo, _it's possible he was supposed to contact them and not the other way around._ They were due to arrive the next day. He had no doubt they would look like an ordinary freighter on completely innocent business. Would they come on the off hand chance they would be able to pick up their spoils? Or become spooked by lack of contact and steer clear?

“He had to be here for a reason, you know.” Garak said.

Odo grunted. “Yes, that would seem a likely supposition. However, there's no getting anything out of him now.” He didn't need to ask what Garak had meant. He knew the Cardassian well enough to assume the man knew everything Odo did. The fact his attempts at fishing for information were so feeble confirmed it.

“You don't suppose he had anything to do with the smuggling that's been going on?” 

“Possibly.” came the noncommittal reply. “However, that is hardly your concern since I hardly suspect they are after your fabric shipments.”

“Constable, this station is my home. Why wouldn't I care what happened to it?” Garak raised his eye ridges.

Odo just looked at him. “Garak, let me offer you some advise.” He leaned forward in a conspiratorial fashion. “Stay out of it. No more. You have done enough already.”

* * *

Julian glanced over from the research notes he had been entering into the computer to glance at the PADD sitting on the corner of the desk next to him. It was an innocuous looking thing – it could have belonged to anyone. The fact that it belonged to the blackmailer made Julian a little uneasy, though Garak had carefully removed any information that could've been considered incriminating. His lover had instructed him to keep an eye out for any incoming messages, thinking that the ship he had been working with was likely to contact him.

He had begun to think that no message would come. That the smugglers, made uneasy by the lack of communication, would decide to clear off on their own. But then he noticed something, yes, there it was. A new message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, one day I started writing it not knowing what it was, and now I will be writing it forever just because...
> 
> Well, maybe not quite -- there really is only one more chapter after this one. Usually I'm better at predicting how long a story is likely to come out, but this one has kept growing. My plan to get all my WIP stuff done by January 1st is clearly not going to happen.


	8. The Puzzle Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one more loose end to tie up, and Garak knows just what to do.

“So they did decide to check in with our poor patient then.” Garak said after reading the message on the stolen PADD.

“I suppose if there was no response they wouldn't show.” Not involving themselves further would end the whole thing, and Julian wanted it ended. However, he didn't like the idea of the smugglers getting away only to go back to their tricks at a later time or somewhere else. He didn't feel right about pawning their problem off on some poor unsuspecting outpost or freighter captain.

“You are most likely correct.” Garak nodded.

“If we were to fabricate a message telling them that everything was going accordingly, I wonder if security would be able to catch them...if there was some way to get them to show themselves.”

Garak smiled. “I'm certain there is. We _are_ the ones who have the advantage now, since we know the truth of the matter and they don't.”

Julian nodded, thinking. “We could figure out which ship it was through their subspace message. They'll have to contact the station directly if they want to dock here. I'm assuming they arriving undercover of some official business. Freighters stop over all the time.”

Garak nodded. “You are most likely correct, my dear. I just need a log of incoming messages, but that shouldn't be too difficult.”

“Provided Odo doesn't catch you at it.” Julian warned. “It's going to be oftly difficult to explain why you're eavesdropping on incoming messages when there's no way for you to know the station is expecting unwelcome company.”

Garak favored his lover with a wide smile. “Oh, I don't think you have too much to worry about. Besides, just think of how bored the poor Constable would be without me. I'm really doing the man a favor.”

This earned an eye roll from Julian. “I'm being serious. He's already not happy that you got yourself involved even if it did turn out for the best.”

Garak gave Julian's upper arm a rub and a light squeeze. “Oh I'm being quite serious too. In the meantime we have a message to formulate. We can't let our friends think they've been found out.”

* * *

Garak knew the basic time frame for the ship's arrival, but unfortunately it wasn't exact and several other star ships were due to arrive the same afternoon. A freighter in for repairs, a vessel delivering supplies to several of the promenade's restaurants, a mixed passenger/cargo ship with both Bajoran passengers and nonperishable goods, a scientific vessel doing research on the worm hole, and a smaller ship picking up a few passengers and needing some routine maintenance. Garak had to admit that when taken at face value, the first and last ships seemed like the most likely candidates. However, if the smugglers were smart, and Garak rather suspected that they were considering how difficult is had been for Starfleet and the Bajoran militia to catch them, that they might not be the obvious choice.

The scientific vessel could be dismissed easily. It was too small, and anyone setting foot in the ship would be able to easily tell whether or not it was truly carrying the necessary tools to do it's job. That left four possibilities. Despite his bantering, he did take Julian's concerns seriously. Antagonizing Odo would do more harm than good, and he didn't need the Constable connecting the dots between himself, Julian, the man with 'amnesia' and a ship full of smugglers. It would take a light touch to obtain the information he needed from the incoming messages from ships requesting permission to dock, and perhaps a little something to make the security personnel's lives a bit more exciting.

* * *

“Oh, what now.” Odo growled in exasperation. To say that his morning had been trying would have been a massive understatement. “You'd think engineering would be able to fix this by now.”

The young woman in the Bajoran militia uniform shrugged. “I thought the video feed was back on line, but now it's spotty again, and we've been having some other communication issues. It seems to mostly be affecting us, but several vendors in the promenade have been having minor issues as well. But you know what this station is like. Bajoran and Cardassian engineering don't exactly live together in harmony.” Her mouth twisted into an ironic smile.

“Well, until this gets fixed, we'll just have to be...proactive about checking on things.” Odo said.

* * *

“Hello, Miles.” Julian had nearly bumped into his friend walking out of the replimat. “Are you alright?”

Miles flexed his shoulders and made a face. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired – it's been quite a day so far. I think I've finally gotten the problem with the security feeds fixed. It only took four tries.” He sighed. He fell into step beside Julian. “Boyfriend busy?”

Julian nodded. “It's been one of those days here too.” He smiled while inwardly considering the likelihood that the engineering problems had been engineered by the aforementioned boyfriend. _Such an odd word, boyfriend. Feels very schoolboy. If he did this and Odo catches him..._

He asked after Keiko and Molly, and the two chatted amiably until Miles left him at the doorway to the infirmary. As much as Julian wanted to check up on Garak – he was sure the tailor was up to something, he had to get back to restocking and checking the inventory on the supplies that had created such a mess in the first place.

Garak sat in his shop one eye on the door and the other on the computer. Supposedly he was doing inventory as well, but in reality he was filtering through incoming messages. Actually, inventory would have been slightly more exciting. He was still left waiting for two of the vessels, and until they made contact he was stuck glued to his desk. He had managed to cross the larger freighter off his list of suspects. It seemed unlikely that a group of smugglers would request station personnel to board their ship and help repair some fairly extensive damage. The dual purpose cargo and passenger ship had docked early, disgorged a handful of travelers, picked up a few crates, and left three hours later. That left one of the late comers. A freighter delivery food stuffs or the passenger ship. At this point, Garak would have bet money on which one was his target, but it was always better to make sure. He stood and stretched. It was time to take a break and do a little more digging.

Garak sat down at the bar and smiled amiably at Quark. “I've been doing inventory all day, and needed a break.” Garak explained. “I'm afraid I may have been cheated in my last shipment of fabrics. I've never had trouble with that supplier before, but I'm not so certain about the ship that delivered it.” He raised his eye ridges expressively.

Quark nodded in understanding. “I know how that is. You can't take your eyes of people for a minute and have to double check everything. Kanar?”

“Yes, please.” 

“I had a shipment delivered today and found that several items had been left off.” Quark sighed, looking aggravated. “It wasn't the usual delivery people. I should've known this would happen.”

“Ah, the difficulties of being in business.” Garak smiled as he took a sip. Quark had unwittingly given him some valuable information for free. He was positive that they were the smugglers masquerading as delivery people. It wouldn't have surprised him if they had hijacked the original vessel, or at least stolen a good portion of what it was carrying. All they would have to do then was disable their victim, and they would be in and out of the station before anyone was the wiser, and no one would question them being there. The Maquis didn't need alcoholic beverages, so they wouldn't be out anything using Quark's shipment as cover to gain the items that they really did find necessary.

He finished his Kanar and headed back to the shop feeling rather pleased with himself, though this was only one part of the problem solved. The smugglers would be expecting to pick up their merchandise later that evening, and Garak needed to find someway to tip off security before that time. He made a mental note to undo the damage to their systems now that he wanted them involved.

* * *

“That's all I have to do? Keep an eye on them?” Julian asked as he tucked the communication device in the cuff of his sleeve.

“Yes. They are supposed to meet their contact at Quark's. I need you to tell me when they give up and leave. Meanwhile, I'm going to make certain they stuck here for a little longer and give station personnel a reason for boarding their ship.”

Julian flashed him a concerned look, but Garak headed him off. “Don't worry, my dear. I have an excuse to be in that area. I need to talk to someone about a shipment of silk that was damaged in transport. I just need to be sure that they won't come back and surprise me.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

Sabotage wasn't so difficult – it was simply a matter of knowing what parts were vial to functionality and how to make it look like a natural break down. It didn't have to be anything showy – no explosions, flames, gaping holes or clearly stolen parts. A shorted out navigation system or life support on the fritz could ground a ship easily enough. If the damage was complex enough, help might be called in from station personnel. Personnel that would be more than a little interested in the connection between a freighter and the amnesiac terrorist currently being held by Starfleet. It wasn't hard to make sure the evidence was in plain sight to anyone that happened to be using the computer. Of course it would surprise the crew greatly to find files that were hidden away suddenly front and center.

Garak smiled, pleased with the opportunity to truly use his skills.

Julian watched the little group carefully. There were four of them and they were clearly becoming nervous. _Wondering if you've been caught, huh? Waiting for the ax to fall? Serves you all right._ He thought to himself. After spending the better part of two weeks on tenterhooks wondering if he was about to be outed, he felt very little sympathy for anyone connected to this fiasco.

He wasn't sitting close enough to catch what they were saying, but it seemed that a disagreement had begun with one man gesturing rather forcefully. Julian didn't think they'd be hanging around much longer, and felt the tension begin to knot his shoulders and neck. He hoped Garak had enough time to do whatever needed doing. They were so close to being finished with this mess, and he prayed that they could just make it a little bit longer without any slip ups.

Finally, the small, fretful looking crew began to leave, and Julian immediately signaled Garak. He then let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in a long exhalation. _Either they get away or they don't. At least they didn't get what they wanted, and I still have my career._ He rose and made his way back to their shared quarters.

* * *

“These must be the most incompetent group of thieves.” Odo shook his head. “That they would ask for help fixing their systems and yet leave incriminating information right out in the open.”

“Either that or someone wanted it to be found.” Kira mused. 

Odo grunted. “Either way, we've checked into it, and nothing was fabricated. They also had some items in their hold that were reported stolen from a freighter that was hijacked two weeks ago. One of them even broke down and confessed.” The very same thought that Kira had voiced had also crossed his mind, but as the crew of the freighter really were guilty, he wasn't inclined to worry overmuch. Instead he filed that bit of information away to mull over when he had the chance. He would very much like to know the whole story – having an unfilled hole bothered his sense of order. He had a few suspicions but no proof as to who might have done security this unexpected...favor. 

“Do you have that report, Major?” He asked, changing the subject. One problem may have been done away with, but there were always more.

* * *

Julian opened his mouth to comment on the chapter he had been reading, but closed it again with a smile. Sleep had clearly gotten the better of his lover who lay curled up beside him in the bed. Julian laid the PADD aside, and hunkered down next to the drowsing Cardassian. He started to give the command to turn of the lights, but stopped. Instead, he paused to drink in the other man. Sleeping Garak had always fascinated him. Gone was all the talking, story telling, and prevaricating replaced by a quiet relaxed form.

He reached out and slid a hand carefully under the loose fitting shirt to gently caress the soft skin Garak's belly. The sleeper stirred slightly, and one blue eye half opened. It closed again in a yawn. “Mmmm...Julian.” He murmured as the Human's thumb stroked little circles against his bare skin. He shifted slightly into the warm touch. “Do you like the book?” Garak asked in an endearingly sleep roughened voice.

“Yes, this is one of the better ones you suggested. But we can discuss it tomorrow.” He slid the flat of his hand over Garak's middle, the top of his thigh, and then up to his hip and proceeded to pull him closer. Garak, taking the completely unsubtle hint, snuggled in against his mate's mostly unclothed body with a contented sigh.

“Elim...” Julian began.

“Hmmmm?”

“I don't think I ever really thanked you. I don't know what I would have done...how I would've gotten through this without you.” His hand moved to stroke Garak's hair.

Garak stirred a little. “Probably would have ended up throwing yourself to the mercy of Captain Sisko. But, really my dear, you shouldn't underestimate yourself.” He was more awake now and very aware of the feel of Julian's steady heartbeat and breath, the warm comforting hand now resting against the back of his neck.

“It's not just that.” His voice was softer now. “You accepted what I am.”

“Julian.” The Cardassian shifted so he could see the young man's face. “Why would you think you had to thank me for that?” Garak was a bit perplexed. If anything he was the one who should have been thanking Julian. The beautiful creature sharing his bed had given him his trust and acceptance long ago and for things much more serious than genetic tinkering when he was only a child. 

Julian looked back at him through large dark eyes, his expression so open and soft that it tugged at Garak's heart. Not knowing how else to respond, he pressed his lips against the Human's inviting ones and then nuzzled against the soft delicate neck.

“Go to sleep, love. In the morning you can show me how thankful you are, but as it's _I_ who really should be thanking you __, we'll make it a mutual thanksgiving, hmmm?” He gave the slim body a squeeze, and a soft little laugh escaped Julian.

“Alright, that sounds good. Computer, lights out.”


End file.
